<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Library in the World by Eigon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784438">The First Library in the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eigon/pseuds/Eigon'>Eigon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archaeology, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eigon/pseuds/Eigon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought that this would be a cheerful little tale about the invention of libraries – until I did a bit of research and found out what else was happening at the same time.<br/>It got pretty dark really quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Visiting Nineveh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[1]  185,000 of King Sennacherib's troops were killed in a single night by an angel of the Lord while besieging Jerusalem, as recorded in the Book of Isaiah and Chronicles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jerusalem was not the largest city in the world, but it was, all things considered, a pleasant place to live.  Aziraphale had been at Court since the days of King Hezekiah and, when he was not busy with his work as a scribe, he liked to visit the Temple.<br/>
</p><p>
It was a lot less gaudy than it had been at the beginning of Hezekiah's reign – the gold had been stripped out to pay off the Assyrian King Sennacherib – but Aziraphale rather preferred the plainer look, and they hadn't touched the cedar panelling in the Holy of Holies.<br/>
The clutter of idols had been swept away too, but that was by choice rather than the predations of the Assyrian Empire.  Hezekiah had been keen to get back to a more simple and pure form of worshipping the Lord, and it certainly made the Temple a more restful place to spend time.<br/>
</p><p>
Morning prayers were still going on as he entered the Inner Court.  He could hear the psalms being sung, but he didn't go inside.  He preferred to find a quiet spot and just soak up the holy atmosphere.  He pulled his prayer shawl further over his head and moved to the shady side of the courtyard to sit down.<br/>
</p><p>
His good mood disappeared when he saw the new altar.<br/>
</p><p>
Hezekiah may have swept away the worship of idols within the Temple, but his son Manasseh was bringing it back.  It was a great disappointment to Aziraphale just how quickly Manasseh was reversing the reforms of his father, and encouraging the worship of foreign gods like Baal and Asherah.  This altar looked to be in honour of Baal, but he didn't care to inspect it too closely.<br/>
</p><p>
Sighing, he crossed to the sunny side of the courtyard and sat down beside a pillar which blocked his view of the altar.  He supposed this would have to go into his next report to Heaven.<br/>
</p><p>
When he had arrived at Court, over forty years before, his instructions had been to make regular reports on the political and religious situation in Judah, and he had been doing that faithfully ever since.  Otherwise, his orders were to follow a non-interventionist policy.  Other, more senior angels, would deal with any interventions that were deemed necessary, such as King Sennacherib's siege, when angelic intervention had been necessary on a massive scale [1].  It had been a pleasure to write those reports, and he had been looking forward to many more years of pleasant and easy work – but Manasseh was not at all like his father.<br/>
</p><p>
People were coming out of the Holy of Holies now, and Aziraphale found that he couldn't settle.  It was a pity, since this would be the last chance he would get to soak up the atmosphere of the Temple before he went away for a while.  He was quite looking forward to the journey – he had been chosen as part of the embassy that was being sent to King Ashurbanipal in Nineveh, and Nineveh was the greatest city in the world.<br/>
</p><p>
Aziraphale was uncertain as to the purpose of the visit.  It may have been to discuss the olive oil trade, or perhaps the military campaigns in Egypt, or just to emphasise the loyalty of the Kingdom of Judah to the Assyrian Empire, but it didn't really matter.  He could find out the details when he got there.  Since part of his duty was to report on the political situation in the Kingdom of Judah, what better way could there be to do that than by going to the heart of the Empire to discover what the Assyrian King had in mind for his vassal state?</p><p>~</p><p>So it was that Aziraphale found himself strolling along the banks of the River Tigris in the company of one of the Imperial scribes.  They were heading north, towards the Garden Gate, leaving the palaces of Sennacherib and Ashurbanipal behind them.<br/>
</p><p>
"Why do you want to stay in a little backwater like Jerusalem?" the scribe asked.  "You speak good Akkadian – you should be here!  The King has a great project planned, and he needs all the good scribes he can get."<br/>
</p><p>
"What sort of project?" Aziraphale asked.<br/>
</p><p>
"It's a completely new thing," the scribe said.  "I'm heading out in a few days time to Karkemish, to collect as many clay tablets as I can from the temple there, and to copy the ones I can't take away."<br/>
</p><p>
Aziraphale was intrigued.  "What are you going to do with them all?"<br/>
</p><p>
"We're bringing them all back here, to the palace," the scribe said.  "The King wants whole rooms devoted to nothing but clay tablets and leather scrolls.  We're going to organise them into different subjects – astronomy, geography, history, folk tales, legal texts, epic poetry, religious rituals and prayers....  He's calling it a Library.  There's never been anything like it in the whole world before."<br/>
</p><p>
"It sounds fascinating," Aziraphale said.  "My work is in Jerusalem, though, for the moment.  Maybe one day I'll be able to come back and visit the Library, and read some of the tablets."<br/>
</p><p>
Humans could be so inventive, Aziraphale thought.  It was such a refreshing change to come across a King who had decided to measure his success in terms of the knowledge he could amass, rather than the enemies he had defeated – though King Ashurbanipal had done his share of that too, in the earlier part of his reign.  It really made Aziraphale feel quite optimistic about the future of the world.</p><p>~</p><p>From Aziraphale, Principality, Guardian of the Eastern Gate to the Archangel Gabriel, greetings.<br/>
I am reporting from the Court of King Ashurbanipal in the city of Nineveh.<br/>
King Manasseh has sent his Court officials to do homage to King Ashurbanipal, and I have travelled with them to see what the King should say to his vassal.<br/>
The King has sent out scribes all over his Empire to collect together texts of every type into a new thing he calls a Library.  These will be arranged according to subject matter for every type of knowledge the humans have, for example astronomy, geography, history, legal texts, as well as Epic poems and myths, and their religious rituals and prayers.<br/>
It really is a most ambitious project.  The King is hoping to collect together as many as thirty thousand clay tablets, as well as texts written on wax boards and leather scrolls.</p><p>The answer to his report came unusually quickly.</p><p>From the Archangel Gabriel to Principality Aziraphale, greetings.<br/>
Why are you not at the Court of King Manasseh of Judah?  Are you not aware that he is encouraging the worship of foreign gods?  Your job is to protect the prophets, not to dally at the Assyrian Court reading epic poetry!</p><p>Aziraphale read the clay tablet from Heaven with a sinking heart.  He should have known Gabriel would disapprove.  Of course he had been aware that King Manasseh was encouraging the worship of foreign gods – the only way Gabriel knew about that was because it had been in Aziraphale's reports.  So naturally Gabriel had chosen this moment, when he was in Nineveh, to give him new orders about it.</p><p>When Aziraphale had left for Nineveh, there had been no hint at Court of any danger to the prophets of the Lord.  But if Gabriel was telling him it was his job to protect them now....<br/>
</p><p>
Instead of returning to Jerusalem, he went straight to the community of prophets who lived on the edge of the desert.  There were caves there, where some of them lived, while others lived in small huts scattered at random along the bottom edge of the cliff, around an old well.<br/>
They were mostly men, often older men, but there were some women too.  He couldn't remember ever having seen any children there.  It was a place that people came to by conviction, at a particular time in their lives, rather than to start a family.  There were other places that were better for that.<br/>
Some of the prophets were quite mad, but they had at least found a community to care for them while they ranted.  Others were genuinely holy – Aziraphale had enjoyed meeting them when he passed that way.  Sometimes they knew more about God than he did.<br/>
</p><p>
He began to worry before he got close to the first of the small huts.  Usually, he could see a light haze of smoke from cooking fires at a distance, but today the sky was unusually clear and blue.<br/>
It was very quiet.  Usually, the prophets with something to say to passers by gathered by the side of the road.  Nobody was sitting there today.  Nothing was moving at all.<br/>
No, that wasn't quite right.  There was somebody, at the edge of the settlement.  He was carrying a spade.<br/>
</p><p>
As Aziraphale got closer, he could see the freshly dug earth.  There were new graves, twenty or so of them, laid out in a rough line along the bottom of the cliff.<br/>
The old man with the spade was sitting in the shade of a nearby rock, drinking from a goatskin.<br/>
Aziraphale moved closer.  "What happened here?" he asked.<br/>
</p><p>
"Hadn't you heard?"  The old man made a sour face, and spat.  "This is the King's doing.  He's turned to the worship of idols, and he gave the order to wipe out the holy prophets, so no-one would know the true words of the Lord.  I've been coming up here for days.  Everyone else in the village is too scared to come near, but someone has to bury them decently, and say the prayers."<br/>
</p><p>
He looked exhausted.  Grave-digging was hard enough for a young man, but when there were so many graves, and of people who had been murdered violently – people the old man must have known, if he came from the nearby village....  Aziraphale sent a small blessing his way, to ease his aches and pains, and blunt the grief that came from burying so many people he knew.<br/>
There was no way to blunt his own grief.  He had known these people, too.<br/>
He looked across to the nearest hut.  Half a dozen more bodies were still laid out on the ground beside it awaiting burial.<br/>
"Do you have another spade?" he asked.</p><p>~</p><p>He came to Jerusalem just after the gates opened the following morning.  His whole body ached after hours of digging, and he had a blister on the pad of flesh just under the first finger of his right hand that he kept brushing absently with his thumb.  He felt as exhausted, and as grief-stricken, as the old man had been when they had first met.  It seemed only fitting.  He should have been there.  He could have persuaded the King to spare the prophets – couldn't he?  Or at least made it possible for some of them to escape....<br/>
</p><p>
Greatly worried, he made his way to the house of Isaiah.  The old man was King Manasseh's grandfather, and he had prophesied through the reigns of Manasseh's father Hezekiah and the three kings before him.  Surely he would be all right....<br/>
</p><p>
He was met at the door of the house by Isaiah's son Shear-jashub.  His robe was torn as if he were in mourning.<br/>
</p><p>
"I'm so sorry," Aziraphale said.  "I've been away.  I was hoping to speak to your father.  I – assume I'm too late...."<br/>
</p><p>
"Are you just returned?" Shear-jashub asked.  "Then you won't have heard what the King has done."<br/>
</p><p>
"I know that he killed all the prophets outside the city," Aziraphale said.  "I've just come from there."<br/>
</p><p>
Shear-jashub led Aziraphale into the house, and sat down with him.<br/>
"We persuaded my father to flee the city," Shear-jashub said.  "He was reluctant – he said he'd lived through the Assyrian wars, and besides, Manasseh was his grandson.  He went, at last, but he was an old man, and he couldn't travel quickly.  Manasseh caught up with him.  Father hid himself in a hollow cedar tree, but somehow Manasseh knew where he was.  He had the tree cut down with father inside it."<br/>
</p><p>
Aziraphale gasped.  "I'm so sorry.  I should have been here.  I would have stopped it if I could...."<br/>
</p><p>
"How could you have known?" Shear-jashub said.  "None of us could have imagined Manasseh would do that to his own grandfather.  It wasn't your fault."<br/>
</p><p>
It may not have been Aziraphale's fault, but that didn't stop him feeling guilty about it.  He tore his own robe in mourning, and they said the Kaddish together.</p><p>~</p><p>From the Archangel Gabriel to Principality Aziraphale, greetings.<br/>
Heaven.  Now.</p><p>~</p><p>Aziraphale went out into the desert outside Jerusalem as soon as he received the clay tablet.  The ladder that led up to Heaven was beside a quite distinctive group of stones.<br/>
He had never returned to Heaven feeling such dread before.  It wasn't just that he had failed in his duty – people had died because he wasn't there to protect them.  His friend Isaiah had died, in the most appalling way.  He knew he deserved whatever punishment Gabriel decided to mete out to him – but he was still afraid of it.  Slowly, he began to climb the ladder.</p><p>~</p><p>"It goes without saying that I'm disappointed in you, Aziraphale," Gabriel said.  "We're all disappointed in you."<br/>
</p><p>
Aziraphale kept his eyes down, looking at the polished floor, and tried to stop his hands from twisting around each other.<br/>
</p><p>
"What are we to do with you, Aziraphale?" Uriel asked.  It wasn't a question that required an answer, so Aziraphale kept silent.<br/>
</p><p>
"You've got to learn to follow orders," Michael said.<br/>
</p><p>
Aziraphale dared to raise his head.  "I – I wasn't given any orders," he said.  "Not until it was too late.  I was just supposed to write reports."<br/>
</p><p>
"He has a point, Gabriel," Uriel said.  "I think you were giving him too much leeway – relying on him to take the initiative.  Not the best management style with this particular Principality, I think."<br/>
</p><p>
"I'll thank you not to criticise my management style in front of lower ranking angels," Gabriel said, stiffly.<br/>
</p><p>
"You've got another problem," Uriel continued, blithely disregarding Gabriel's fury.  "Isaiah's son forgave him."<br/>
</p><p>
"I know that," Gabriel snarled.<br/>
</p><p>
"So, just summing up here," Michael said.  "You didn't give clear orders, and the son of one of the most eminent prophets in the history of the Kingdom of Judah has forgiven him.  And there are other angels under your command, Gabriel.  You could have sent any one of them.  If you'd bothered to ask me, I could have sent a whole legion of angels."<br/>
</p><p>
Gabriel turned to face Michael – and his gaze fell on Aziraphale, who was still standing rooted to the spot, trying to be invisible, just beyond the group of Archangels.  "What are you still doing here?" he demanded.  "Get out of my sight.  I want you back to Earth, now – and I'll be expecting instant obedience to every official memo from now on."<br/>
</p><p>
As Aziraphale fled, he couldn't help overhearing Uriel's next comment: "It's interesting that the prophets didn't know there there was going to be a massacre," she said.  "God didn't warn them.  It makes me wonder if this was just part of the Great Plan...."<br/>
</p><p>
As soon as Aziraphale was back in Jerusalem, he gave the blessing of a long and prosperous life to Shear-jashub, before anyone could tell him he shouldn't.</p><p>~</p><p>Gabriel did find one way to punish Aziraphale.  He was expressly forbidden from returning to Nineveh, so he was never able to see the Library when it was completed.<br/>
</p><p>
Twenty years after the death of King Ashurbanipal, as the great Assyrian Empire broke apart, the city was sacked, the Library was burned down, and the great collection of clay tablets and leather scrolls and wax boards were destroyed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ruins of Nineveh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ruins of Nineveh, and the Library, were re-discovered in the 19th century.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[2] I have no idea when the British Museum acquired a gift/book shop, but they were certainly publishing books, including this one, so they had to be selling them to the public somewhere.<br/>[3] The Persian Cuneiform Inscription at Behistun was written by Sir Henry Rawlinson, who had been able to translate it because, like the Rosetta Stone, it had been written in three languages.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>British Museum, 1853:  </p><p>The British Museum had become one of Aziraphale's favourite places to accidentally bump into Crowley.  So much there reminded him of places he'd visited in the past, when the exhibits were new, and it was so much easier to just turn up and wander around since the system of booking tickets had been done away with.<br/>
As a bookseller, and book collector, he also found some of the books the Museum published to be quite fascinating.<br/>
</p><p>
"Seen something good, angel?"  Crowley was pretending to browse on the other side of the small bookshop attached to the museum.[2]<br/>
</p><p>
Aziraphale had taken a weighty volume off the shelf and laid it on the table where he could examine it.  "My goodness!" he said, after a moment of flicking through the pages.  "They've found the Library!"<br/>
</p><p>
"Which library would that be?" Crowley asked.<br/>
</p><p>
"The first library – the one in Nineveh.  King Ashurbanipal ordered it to be collected together...."  His initial enthusiasm ran aground on the memories of what had happened after that order had been given.<br/>
</p><p>
"Never made it to Nineveh," Crowley said.  "I was spending a lot of time in Babylon then.  Nice place, was it?"<br/>
</p><p>
"Lovely," Aziraphale said.  "I was only able to visit once, though, and I never saw the Library itself.  My – ah – duties kept me in Jerusalem."  He closed the book, and picked it up.  "And now this Mr. Layard has written all about the things they've found there.  He went to Babylon, too," he added, showing the spine to Crowley.  The title was Discoveries in the Ruins of Nineveh and Babylon.<br/>
</p><p>
"Any pictures?" Crowley asked.<br/>
</p><p>
"Quite a few, as it happens," Aziraphale said.  "You can borrow it after I've finished reading it, if you like."<br/>
</p><p>
Crowley grinned.  "I might just do that.  Give me an excuse to come to your bookshop."</p><p>A meeting of the Society of Biblical Archaeology, 1872:  </p><p>The talk that evening promised to be interesting, and quite a few prominent people were attending.  Aziraphale arrived in plenty of time, but took care to seat himself near the back of the hall, so he could look around, mostly unobserved, at the other members of the audience.<br/>
The speaker was a young man called George Smith, and Aziraphale had been taking an interest in him for some time.<br/>
</p><p>
It had started when he had gone to visit the British Museum to see the clay tablets from the Library of Ashurbanipal that they had on display.  It couldn't possibly be as good as actually visiting the Library when it was new, but it was surprisingly interesting, and brought back a lot of pleasant memories of being in Nineveh.  He had been walking along the banks of the River Tigris with that friendly scribe.  He could remember the gardens around the palace, and a white stork flying over the river.  "You speak good Akkadian – you should be here!  The King has a great project planned and he needs all the good scribes he can get."<br/>
</p><p>
Lost in his memories, he almost didn't notice the young man who was leaning over the cases, drinking in every detail he could of the cuneiform writing.  When he did take notice, it was to note that the young man was not a gentleman.  He was dressed in the clothing of a respectable working class man, so it seemed odd that he was so fascinated with something so obscure.<br/>
</p><p>
He came up beside the young man and looked down at the tablet he was studying.  It was a text about the phases of the moon.  "Can you read any of that?" he asked.<br/>
</p><p>
"I'm starting to puzzle it out, sir," the young man said.  "I've been trying to find books that can teach me the language, but they can be a bit expensive."  He pointed to a group of markings on the tablet.  "See there, sir?  They're talking about the moon.  Strange to think of men looking up into the night sky so long ago, and writing down what they could see there."<br/>
</p><p>
Aziraphale held out his hand.  "I'm Mr Fell," he said, as the young man shook it.  "I run a bookshop in Soho, and I rather think I may have something in stock that would suit you."<br/>
</p><p>
"Smith, sir, George Smith.  I'm a printer's assistant."  He smiled.  "We make the plates for bank notes, but it seems that few of them come my way."<br/>
</p><p>
"Still, I might have something that would suit your purse," Aziraphale said.<br/>
</p><p>
"That's kind of you, sir.  It just seems so exciting, somehow, that I can get a glimpse into such an ancient world – and in a way, the scribes that made these tablets were a bit like me, setting type now.  It's a sort of connection, sir."<br/>
</p><p>
He seemed so wonderfully enthusiastic, and when he did turn up at AZ Fell and Co., Aziraphale had indeed found a book on the Persian Cuneiform Inscription at Behistun, which he let the young man have at an extremely reduced price.[3]<br/>
</p><p>
When he went to visit the Museum again, he was pleased to see the Director of the Department of Antiquities taking an interest in young Mr Smith, and soon after that Mr Smith had been taken on by the Museum and was working behind the scenes with the tablets that were not yet on display.<br/>
</p><p>
Now here he was giving a talk to the Society of Biblical Archaeology, and there was the Prime Minister, Mr Gladstone, sitting in the front row of the audience!<br/>
</p><p>
George Smith had found a fragment of tablet, among so many jumbled fragments, that had caught his eye.  It had only been a few lines long, but it concerned a man who had taken animals into a boat during a flood.  The boat had come to rest on a mountain, and the man had sent a bird out to find land.  He firmly believed that this was the story of Noah, before ever it had been written in the Bible.<br/>
</p><p>
Aziraphale smiled at this, because he recognised the story.  He'd heard it recited in the original Akkadian when it was new, and it was nothing to do with Noah.  It was part of the Epic of Gilgamesh – but the men in this room (and they were almost entirely men) had never heard the name Gilgamesh.  Nobody had heard the name Gilgamesh for over two thousand years.  It gave Aziraphale a warm glow of pleasure to think that the poem might be re-discovered after all this time.  It had been a very good poem.<br/>
It was a matter of some regret that he wasn't able to discuss this with Crowley – but he hadn't seen Crowley since that unfortunate conversation in St James' Park, almost ten years before.  He did hope that their paths would cross again soon, if only so he could apologise.  He resolved to remember this evening, so he could tell Crowley all about it.</p><p>Soho, after  the Apocalypse-that-wasn't:</p><p>"Ha!  I remember this!"  Crowley pulled out a weighty volume from a bottom shelf.  "We were at the British Museum when you found it, and you lent it to me."<br/>
</p><p>
"What's that, my dear?"<br/>
</p><p>
"Discoveries in the Ruins of Nineveh and Babylon," Crowley said.  "I had no idea you were so interested – there's a whole shelf of stuff here."<br/>
</p><p>
"Yes, well, there was a young man called George Smith," Aziraphale said.  "Very bright boy – he wrote several of the books down there.  I was following his career, as it were.  It was a great shame, though.  He went back to Nineveh to search for more fragments of the Epic of Gilgamesh, and he caught dysentery and died.  He was only thirty six, and he had a wife and six children back here in London."<br/>
</p><p>
"They die so quickly, don't they, angel?"  Crowley pushed the book back.  "I think I remember Gilgamesh – didn't he have a friend called Enkidu?  I heard it performed a few times, at the Court in Babylon."<br/>
</p><p>
"That's right.  He was searching for the secret of immortality.  In vain, I might add."<br/>
</p><p>
Crowley grinned.  "I remember!  The magic herb was stolen from him by a serpent, who gained the power to shed its skin.  Wasn't me, by the way.  I could already shed my skin.  Itchy, miserable process."<br/>
</p><p>
Aziraphale almost felt like telling Crowley what had happened in Nineveh – and after Nineveh, when he'd gone back to Jerusalem – but it was a long time ago, and although it had been terribly upsetting at the time Aziraphale had come to realise quite quickly that Gabriel had deliberately set him up to fail.  No, there was no point in raking over old coals and getting pointlessly angry at Gabriel for something that had happened two and a half thousand years ago.  Heaven knew, there were plenty of more recent events to get angry with Gabriel about, and there was nothing he could do about it apart from feeling awful all over again.<br/>
</p><p>
"How do you feel about a trip out?" he asked instead.  "Let's go to the British Museum and see the copy of the Epic of Gilgamesh that came from the first Library in the world."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>